


My Paladin

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Body Modification, Bondage, Chains, Fluff, Gag, Kink, M/M, Mates, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Sex Toys, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarkon finally has his hands on the blue paladin, and he has big plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zarkon was pleased, very pleased. His soliders managed to take down and capture one of the lions. And even though it wasn't his lion, he still gave a grotesque smile. 

His soliders stood gaurd at the ' interrogation' room. When he walked in he couldn't help but laugh at this helpless paladin. 

Hanging from chains that came from the ceiling was the blue paladin. His armour was discarded, what was left on was in tatters. His head was slumped forward, bruises littered his body. The blue paladin twitched and coughed, blood flying out of his mouth.

Zarkon's smile grew, "human's were always so easy to break." The blue paladin stilled, struggling the look up at his captor. Zarkon walked closer to him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. 

"I'll never tell you where the others are." He hissed. 

Zarkon barked, "you still have some fight in you. Just like the champion! Maybe human's aren't so weak." The blue paladin struggled in his hold. 

"Now what should I do with you? I could put you in the gladiator pits. Or I could use you to experiment on, we do need more subjects." The human went pale. "Or I can use you as my own toy, for personal entertainment." Zarkon clawed his cheek, making a small amount of blood drip from the cut. 

At this point the human's breathing had sped up, he looked close to passing out. "Oh I know." Zarkon's sickening laugh filled the room, "I can always turn you into a galra. Then you will always be my side, and will never be able to control the blue lion again." 

The human gained strength and flailed his body around. "No! Anything but that! No!" A wetness fell from his eyes, "please no! I need blue, she's all I have!" 

Zarkon was amazed, "hmm, you must have a deep connection with the lion." 

"I-I do. I can feel her even now. So please, I beg you, don't cut off our connection." 

Zarkon turned around, got him. His weakness. "Very well." He motioned his hand and two druids came into the room. "Take this human and heal him, then I want you to modify him." 

"How so my lord?" 

"Make him do as I command." 

"Very good my lord." They bowed and went to grab the human, taking him down and dragging him out of the room. 

The druids never cease to fail and he couldn't wait to see their results. 

~ 

The druids took Lance to a strange room, it wasn't a large room but there seemed to be a bed in the middle, and something like an iv drip that was filled with a purple glowing liquid inside next to the bed. 

They dragged him onto the bed, suprisingly making sure he was comfortable. One druid grabbed his arm and stuck the needle into him, yeah, definitely an iv drip. "You should be healed by tomorrow's time." And with that, they just left. 

Lance looked around, 'now that I think about it, this place does look like a hospital room.' He tried to move, but he couldn't, it was like he was paralyzed, well there goes escaping. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'Blue, can you hear me?" He listened closely and for a while he couldn't hear anything, and he grew concerned, until he heard a gental female voice ring in his head. 'Lance? Oh Lance it is you! Are you okay?' 

Lance smiled, 'yeah... yeah I'm okay. For now at least. What about you, have they done anything to you?' 

'I am fine. For some reason none of the Galra's have attempted to come to me.' 

'Oh good, I don't think Zarkon wants you. And as long as the others can't form voltron I think he's happy.... I'm glad you're okay Blue.' 

'And I you Lance.' 

The witch Haggar had come in and watched the human, he was totally oblivious to his surroundings. She saw his eyebrows twitch and a smile form on his face. 

"Ah. He is communicating with his lion. How intresting." She sat on a nearby chair and watched his facial features as he talked with his lion. It wasn't too long before his movements stilled and he drifted off to sleep. 

Haggar smiled and stood up, "what an interesting creature you are." 

~

Whatever was in that iv drip worked like magic, because Lance felt better then ever. He was up and walking around, he had tried to open the door, but it was locked. 

It felt like hours before someone came in. 

"Ah you are better, good. We have never used our serum on a human, so it is good that it did no harm." 

Lance swallowed, "um... wh-what happens now?" 

The druid smiled from behind their cloak, "now you come with me human." A gaurd that was with the druid cuffed him and they walked out. 

The gaurd lead him into a bigger room, where more druids awaited for him. 

The witch Haggar smiled, "put him on the table." The gaurd nodded and slammed him onto the surgical table that was encrusted with ancient runes. The gaurd the strapped his arms and legs. 

Lance was blinded by a bright light that hung above. Being bound he felt claustrophobic. 

The druids circled around him, "we can proceed." 

Haggar put her hands onto Lance's head and he suddenly felt dizzy, his vision collapsing. He went limp and Haggar nodded to the druids. 

Strange alien tools were brought out, magic and technology combining to make Zarkon his perfect toy. The human had been put under a passive spell, so he was awake, he still screamed, but his body could not move. He would not remember this operation. 

~

When Lance woke up he was back in the room. His head hurt and he could hardly move. He moaned and rubbed his temple, which just made the pain worse. He laid back into the pillow and closed his eyes. 

Not long after he woke up Haggar walked in, "hello human. How are you feeling?" 

Lance opened his eyes and raised an eyebrown, "uh... Well my head hurts and I feel weak?" She nodded, "as to be expected." She walked over to him and touched his head, using her magic to ease his pain. 

"There, now rest up. Soon you shall see Lord Zarkon." And with that she left. 

Lance's head felt better and he sighed, "that was weird." He finally was able to relax and he fell asleep. 

~ 

Lance was woken up by a hand shaking him. "Mama?" He groggily opened his eyes and gasped as he saw a Galra gaurd. 

"Emperor Zarkon wishes to see you." Lance frowned and slowly stood up, his legs weakened by constant bed rest made him fall over. The gaurd growled and picked him up, "put these on, and hurry, our lord doesn't like to wait." The gaurd pushed a bundle of clothes in Lance's hands. He blushed and turned around to put on the fresh clothes. 

Lance gasped at what he saw, the clothes were feminine, the top was like a toga, and it would only be able to cover one side of his body, the bottoms were like a skirt and the lower part was see through. 'Why would he make me wear this! Well, at least its my favorite color.' 

Lance turned his head and could tell the gaurd was getting annoyed, he sighed and quickly changed, 'great, and no underwear.' He looked down at himself and frowned, he looked like a girl! 

"Good, now come." He handcuffed Lance and pushed him forward. 

Lance's bare feet slapped agianst the metal floor, the sound vibrating down the hall. The two abruptly stopped at a golden door. The gaurd opened the door and motioned for Lance to go in. 

Lance slowly entered and saw Zarkon sitting on his throne. 

"Finally. The blue paladin. Come." Lance's body stiffened and he walked forward.

Zarkon smiled, "the druids really do excellent work don't they? Kneel." 

Lance felt like his body moved on its own, getting onto his knees before Zarkon. 

"Touch you ears." 

"My ears?" Lance touched his ear and felt that they were pointed and elongated. "Wh-What did you do to me?" 

Zarkon licked his lips, "the druids felt this would make you more attractive for me." He motioned for a druid to bring the human a mirror, Lance grabbed the handheld mirror and screamed, his eyes. His eyes were glowing yellow! He turned his head and saw his ears, he wasn't just feeling anything, they were in fact elf like. 

"Y-You made me into a Galra?" 

"No my sweet blue paladin. These are just modifications. And you're eyes are only temporarily like ours. Whenever I say a command they shall glow yellow." 

Lance was hyperventilating and gripped his head, "this cant be happening!" 

"Accept your fate, it'll make things easier for you." 

Lance shook his head, "no! You've made me into a monster!" 

Zarkon stood up from his throne and motioned to everyone in the room, "leave us." 

Once the were alone Zarkon went to Lance and helped him up. "You are not a monster." He moved a strand of hair from Lance's face, "you are a treasure." 

Lance looked into his eyes, "why are you doing this?" 

"Because, as the blue paladin you belong to me." 

Lance tried pulling away from the tyrant's grip. "I am not property!" Zarkon just hummed and grabbed Lance's smooth leg from side of the skirt he was forced to wear. 

"What are you doing? Stop!" Zarkon hand tightened around his leg, "you do not command me" he hissed. 

Zarkon grabbed Lance's arm and dragged him and throwing him onto the throne. He pulled up the human's skirt and opened his legs. 

Lance's eyes widened and he tried to struggled, "stop." Lance's body stilled. 

Zarkon removed his metal glove and licked his finger before thrusting it into Lance. 

Lance eyes went wide and he screamed, "no!" 

Zarkon thrusted his finger in and out of the human, opening him up. Slowly adding more fingers. He pulled out and revealed his alien cock. Galra cocks were barded which was to cause pleasure and keep their seed in their mates.

He positioned himself at Lance's pockered hole and slowly inched forward. 

Lance gripped the arms of the throne and screamed. Inch by inch Zarkon's dick ever so slowly entered him. Before he was fully inside. 

The two were panting, tears threatened to fall from Lance's eyes. 

"Now. You are mine." Zarkon pulled out and for a second, Lance had hoped this was over. But he had thrusted back in. 

Zarkon grabbed Lance's hips and raised him, quickly thrusted into him, feeling his soft, warm insides. And something happened that suprised them both. 

Lance began to moan. 

Lance went limp, his body feeling hot and a tingling sensation going to his nether regions. He moved one of his hands to grab his cock, stroking himself in time with Zarkon's thrust. 

"Fuck!" He tightly closed his eyes, embracing the pleasure that over took him.

It didn't take long for him to cum onto his clothes. 

The human squeezing tightly around him drove Zarkon to quicken his pace and cum deep into him. With a few more lazy thrusts he pulled out. 

Zarkon looked over the human and licked his lips. The boy was collapsed onto the throne, his body splayed across. He could see his hole and a little bit of his cum came out. 

Zarkon fixed his clothes and picked him up. Lance was practically asleep now. 

"After centuries of waiting. The blue paladin is finally mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had passed when Lance finally woke up. He sat up and hissed when a sharp pain traveled up his spine. 

"What happened?" He looked around the unfamiliar room. He rubbed his head and his hand touched his ear. He gasped, "so... it wasn't a dream." He felt himself start to cry. 

Lance shifted around, his back face the door. That's how Zarkon found him.

The warlord slowly approached the bed and placed his hand on Lance's shoulder, "wake up my blue paladin." 

Lance hesitated before turning his head to look at Zarkon, shivering at his smile. 

"Good morning my sweet." 

Lance swallowed, he didn't realize he was shaking. Zarkon stroked his cheek, "its time to get up."

Lance slowly sat up, not wanting to get into trouble. 

Zarkon gave him some clothes and sat on a chair, watching him closely.

Lance felt heat reach his cheeks, he didn't turn around like with the gaurd, knowing that Zarkon wouldn't be happy with that. So he just closed his eyes and put on the clothes he was given.

Today he was just given a long skirt, thought the upside was that it wasn't see through. 

Lance shifted on his feet, moving his hair behind his ear. 

"You look stunning." Zarkon got up and walked to him, "kiss me." 

Lance felt his body move, standing on his tip toes and kissing Zarkon on the lips. Zarkon grabbed his waist, not allowing him to move away. With his leg he rubbed Lance's cock, making the boy moan.

Lance struggled in his hold, "p-please stop." His body felt like it was on fire. "Wh-Why are you doing this to me?" 

Zarkon stopped his movements, "because you are mine blue paladin, as you were so long ago." 

Lance looked at him questioningly, "what?" 

Zarkon stroked his cheek, "the blue and black paladin, destined to be one." 

"I-I still don't get it." 

"Years ago, when I was the black paladin my mate was the blue paladin." His grip tightened around Lance, "he was killed in battle. But now, now you have returned to me. Now that I finally have you and I will never let anything harm you." 

Lance touched Zarkon's face, and in a moment of humility, kissed him. "But I am not him. I am my own person. I'm just the new blue paladin."

"But you are him, you look exactly like him. This is no coincidence." 

"Look like him? Was he human?" 

"No, he was Altean." 

Lance's eyes widened. That would explain why his ears were now pointed. "If what you say is true, then why did you rape me?" 

"You angered me. But I promise you I won't do it agian. It has been far too long since I've seen you. I need you. And from now on I will only love you." 

Lance pondered, he held onto Zarkon's arm, "if this is all true, why don't I have any memories." 

"People don't have memories of their past life. If you did you could have nightmares. You can feel a heavy burden that your not quite sure why for your entire life." 

Lance nodded, "okay. While I don't know how true this is, I now understand." 

Zarkon smiled softly and kissed Lance, who gladly kissed back. 

Lance could feel his heart racing, what he was doing, was this right? He was kissing a dictator. And yet. He was disgusted. 

"Fuck me." He heard himself say, "if everything you say is true and your not lying then, make love to me." He saw Zarkon smirk and pick him up, laying him onto the bed. 

When Zarkon rubbed his cock he had gotten really horny, and now he really wanted this. Lance pulled up his skirt and opened his legs, presenting himself to Zarkon. 

Zarkon licked his lips, going down and putting Lance's dick in his mouth. This suprised him and he gave a wet moan. This was an entirely new sensation. 

Zarkon moved his up and down, licking up the human's shaft, sucking on the tip of his dick. 

Lance panted, gripping the bed sheets "please, I can't take this any more!" 

Zarkon pulled away, unleashing his cock from his armour and lining himself with Lance's hole. 

Without any preparation he thrusted in, Lance's hole being slick. 'Thank those druids, they really know how to please.' 

Lance was panting hard, feeling full. "P-Please move." 

Zarkon moved all the way out and thrusted back in. He grabbed Lance's hip, thrusting at an angle to hit his prostate.   
Lance screamed, moving his legs around Zarkon. "Fuck! Yes! Dont stop I'm so close." 

The sounds of skin on skin and lusty moans echoed in the room. 

Lance grabbed Zarkon's face and kissed him. The two moving their bodies in sync.

"Zarkon." Lance gasped as he came, his body twitching and tightening around Zarkon's cock. 

A few more thrust and Zarkon came inside of Lance, he continued to moving while his orgasam faded. 

The pair panted. Lance nuzzled into Zarkon, "that felt amazing." 

"Indeed my blue paladin." 

"Lance. My name is Lance. Please call me that." 

"As you wish, Lance." 

~ 

Lance had his hands around Zarkon's arm as they walked around the ship. He would get closer when he heard screams from his prisoners. 

When they entered the throne room Haggar smiled, by their composure she could tell everything went as planned. 

Zarkon sat on his throne and motioned for Lance to sit next to him, in an extravagant chair that he was sure wasn't there yesterday. He sat down and felt akward at the stares he was receiving. 

Zarkon cleared his throat gaining their attention. "My people, I would like you to meet prince Lance. My betrothed." 

Lance coughed, "prince!?... Betrothed." 

From the crowed Sendak growled, "my lord you would let a mere human take the throne!" 

"You would question me?" 

Sendak growled, "no my lord. This just seems.... unorthodox." 

"Surely you of all people recognize the blue paladin." 

Sendak squinted his good eye, "ah. He does look like him." 

Lance grabbed Zarkon's hand, "what do you mean by betrothed?" 

"You are my mate. And before you died we were supposed to be wed, you were to be my prince." 

"But?" 

Zarkon growled as well as the entire court, "King Alfor killed you." 

Lance's eye widened, "what?" 

"He didn't want our races to mix. He could hardly tolerate the Galra's as it was. To have one on voltron, and the leader no doubt... But when our relationship went out, he was furious." 

"I thought Altean's were a peaceful race." 

"Just because one is peaceful doesn't mean they can't hate." 

Lance was shocked, King Alfor killed one of the original paladins. Did Allura know about this? So many questions went through his head. 

"That's terrible." He felt like crying, in fact, he was. "Of all the monstrous things I've heard of, to just kill someone, all because you don't want your races to mix." Lance choked. 

Zarkon stroked his tears away. "Shh, that's in the past. And now I have you." 

Lance nodded and held onto Zarkon's hand. 'Is this why he's started the war and taken over planets?' 

"Now, does anyone else question my motives?" Silence. "Good." 

Business had, or at least what Lance assumes, went as normal. Lance felt himself grow bored, is this what he was suppose to do from now on? Just sit on a throne and listen to political business. He was a soilder, not a politician. 

Zarkon noticed his paladin grow bored so he waved his hand for his court to leave. 

"My love, would you like me to show you to our hanger and perhaps take a ship and fly around." 

Lance sat up, "really!?" 

Zarkon chuckled, "yes." Lance sat up and tugged on his arm, "let's go."

Lance had a prep in his step, excited to see the Galra ships and not being on the receiving end of their fire. 

In the hanger Lance smile grew. There was an entire fleet of ships. He touched one of the ships, feeling the cool metal. 

"Beatiful. Can we go inside?" 

"Of course my love." Zarkon led him to his own personal ship. 

"Amazing, the interior is like the lions." Lance was extremely tempted to take the rails and fly the ship. 

"Come sit on my lap." Lance could feel the pull of his command but he gladly sat on his lap.

Zarkon took the controls and the ship left the hanger. 

Lance smiled as he saw the stars once more, it was so beautiful. To be in a ship once more, it always brought him peace.

"Would you like to stear?" 

"Yes!" Lance blushed, "I mean, yes I would." 

Zarkon smiled and let go of the controls. 

Lance sat up and grabbed the yoke and flew the ship at a faster speed. Swooping around the Galra mother ship.

"Wah hoo! This thing flies like a champ!" Lance could feel adrenaline pumping through his vains. He felt so alive. 

He slowed down and did a few tricks. Zarkon hummed, "you have exceptional pilot." 

Lance smiled and blushed, "thank you." Finally a complement on his skills. 

Zarkon took back the controls and landed the ship back into the base. 

That's when Sendak and a few of his men came running to his ship. "My lord! What is going on? Our monitors saw your ship flying around." 

"I was just letting my betrothed pilot my ship." 

"I see, well he is an amazing pilot, I'll give him that." 

Lance stepped out of the ship, his smile bright and warming. 

"Come on Lance, we need to get back to business." 

Lance just sighed and nodded, "okay." 

~ 

"My lord the resistance is attacking the planet and the lions have taken out most of our men." 

Zarkon studied the battle scene that was being projected, "without the blue lion they can not form voltron, so no worries there. But the lions of voltron are hard to defeat, very well, I shall send you some help." 

"Thank you my lord." With that the projection shut off.

Lance was frozen in place, he had caught glimpse of the others. 

"Wh-What are you going to do with the others?" 

"Capture them and their lions. And once I have them I'll put the champion back in his place." 

"No!" Lance jumped up. 

"What?" Zarkon hissed lowly. 

"N-No, you can't do that to Shiro. He's already been through emough." 

"He is the enemy and was the greatest warrior in the pits." 

"Please, don't do this. Not to any of them, they don't deserve anything. We were just trying to free the universe." 

"Free them from me!" 

Lance grew quiet, looking down at his shaking hands. 

"This universe shall be mine to rule. The pieces were set for this path long ago! And I don't plan on stopping now." 

Lance made a fist, "fine." Lance stared at the floor, "but... but let them go. They... They're just human's, dragged into all this." 

Zarkon growled and looked at Lance's submissive behavior, "very well. Once I have their lions I will set a ship and send it to back to earth." 

Lance lifted his head and softly smiled, "thank you." He was happy to know his friends would be safe. 

But for now, he had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its about to get good.


	3. Chapter 3

It was presumably night time now and Zarkon was standing over Lance. 

"You owe me for sparing your friends." 

Lance was on the floor, mouth gagged, arms tied behind his back, legs forced opened by leather straps. And he was impossible hard and sweating. 

"I see the aphrodisiac root I slipped into your meal is taking effect." With his foot he rubbed Lance's cock making his moan and whimper. 

Lance was drooling from his gag, hips moving side to side. 

"My horny little paladin. What would your friends think of you now." 

Zarkon stepped away and went to a drawer and pulled out some objects. He returned to Lance and grabbed his cock. Without realizing it he had bound his cock, locking it into a cage so he couldn't cum. 

Lance whined. "Now, now. None of that."  
He rubbed Lance's hole, teasing it, before pulling out a vibrator. He teased Lance before thrusting it into Lance. 

Lance arched his back, giving a long moan. 

Zarkon smirked and turned on the vibrator, making Lance scream. "You'll stay like this all night." 

Lance looked over at him, pleading with his eyes. 

Zarkon ignored him, dragging him to the bed post, chaining him so he couldn't move. 

Lance was whimpering. "Your sounds are delicious. I shall sleep well hearing you." 

"Mmmhmm!" 

Zarkon laughed and changed into his sleep wear and went to bed. Smiling as he heard Lance's lusty moans. 

~

By morning Lance felt dizzy. He felt extremely hot and sensitive. Since he was unable to cum the entire night he felt close to passing out, it was maddening.  
He heard Zarkon shift and looked over to see him waking up. "Mmm." His throat hurt from moaning and screaming from behind the gag. 

Zarkon sat up and stretched. He saw Lance slumped over, "good morning my little paladin. And how are you?" He heard a weak moan. 

Zarkon stood up and went over to Lance, lifting his chin. "Do you want to cum?" Lance weakly nodded. He unlatched the gag and wipped out his cock, "the suck my cock." 

Lance shifted and put Zarkon's cock in his mouth and sucked hard, desperate to cum. 

He sucked hard on the tip and sucked on a thick, pulsing vain. 

Zarkon moaned and gripped Lance's hair, "you're doing well pet. I want you to swallow all of my cum." 

Lance hummed bobbed his head, mouth drooling in anticipation. 

Zarkon took the rails and fucked Lance's moth, making him gag. When he finally came Lance gripped his thighs and slowly swallowed the pungent liquid. To his suprise it wasn't bad, an odd and unusual flavor, but not bad. 

Lance licked around his cock before pulling away with a pop. He looked up at Zarkon, eyes begging. 

"I suppose you've earned your right to cum." Zarkon unlatched the cock cage and stroked Lance's cock once, because that was all it took for him to cum the hardest he's ever done in his life. His body twitched violently, he was screaming from release. 

When he settled he collapsed, body still twitching. 

Zarkon licked his lips and with his finger collected some of Lance's cum and licking it off his finger, "delicious."

Lance looked up at him, "are you pleased?" 

"Very much so." He helped Lance up, his legs weakened from a realness night. He sat Lance on the bed and helped him into some clothes, which were more covering then usual because he'll be sensitive today. 

Zarkon picked him up, "let us get some food, I'm sure you're staving." Lance hummed and leaned his head agianst his shoulders. 

Once in the dining room Zarkon placed Lance in a large throne like chair, and food was quickly placed in front of him, the servants were wearing what Shiro had on when the Garrison had him. Lance quickly concluded this alien was a slave.

He frowned but thanked the timid alien, who bowed and quickly ran out. 

Lance was amazed by the food he was eating. Much better then what Coran had to offer. Within minutes he had eaten his entire meal, not realizing how hungry he was.

He let out a pleased sigh and sat back, "that was so good, I haven't had a meal like that since I was on earth." 

"Good, I'm glad you liked it." He stood up and reached his hand out and allowed Lance to grab hold and led him to the throne room. 

As they sat on their thrones Haggar bowed, "my lord I have excellent new." 

Zarkon nodded for her to proceed. 

"We have been successful, we have captured the other paladins of Voltron." 

Zarkon smirked, "excellent. Reward Sendak for his success." 

"As you wish my lord." With that she slowly exited the room. 

Lance chewed on his bottom lip, the others were probably panicking or trying to figure a way out, and he couldn't even imagine what was going through Shiro's mind. He grabbed Zarkon's hand, "may I see them... I can give them comfort, because they'll just escape." 

Zarkon hummed and rubbed his cheek, "very well, I'll send you to the holding cells with a guard." 

Lance kissed his cheek, "thank you." 

~

The guard was behind him, directing him where to go. He shivered as he heard the terrified screams of the prisoners, some of them even tried to grab him, in which the guard would butt them with the end of his gun. 

"We're here." Lance stopped at the closed off cell, it had no opening. The guard went over the the key pad and punched in the numbers and the door slide open. 

Lance gasped and ran in, "guys." The others looked up in shock. "Lance?" 

Lance ran into Hunk's arms and hugged him, "are you guys okay?" 

Keith was stunned, "What? We should be asking you that, your the one who disappeared during our scouting mission." 

Lance pulled away from Hunk and rubbed the back of his head, "yeah, you see the Galras caught me, and well I'm fine now." 

Shiro got a good look at Lance and grabbed his head, "what did they do to you?" 

"Huh?... Oh!" He blushed, "Um, the druids did this to me." 

"What!?" 

"Y-Yeah, you see it turns out I'm like the reincarnation of the last blue paladin who was an Altean and also was Zarkon's lover." 

Everyone got a stage look and yelled, "What!?" 

Shiro grabbed his shoulders, "Lance where are you going with this." 

"Zarkon is my mate. If not now then in my past life. And honestly, I must say, he's not that bad of a guy, and," his face was turning red, "im starting to love him." 

Keith growled and punched Lance in the face, making him fall on the floor. "What! A-Are you insane! This... This monster had destroyed countless lifes! And you say you love him! You're delusional! Can't you see that he's lied to you!?" 

Lance whimpered and rubbed his sore cheek, tears stinging his eyes, "you're wrong, he loves me, you don't know him like I do." 

Keith growled, Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder, "enough. Lance, Zarkon is using you, he's a monster and will do anything to get what he wants." 

Lance quickly shook his head, "no! Stop it! You don't understand!" Lance got off the ground and turned to leave, stopping at the door, "Zarkon is letting you free, he's going to ship you back to earth. And I suggest you stay there." 

Hunk and Pidge mouths were gaped open, shocked to what they were seeing and hearing. 

Pidge ran to him and grabbed his hand, "but... what does that mean for you?" 

Lance looked down at her and placed his hand on her head, "I'll stay here, marry Zarkon and live out my days here. Hopefully I can convince Zarkon to change his ways. Oh! And don't worry about your father and brother, if I can have Zarkon release you guys I can with them." He hugged her, "goodbye." 

And without and other word Lance was gone. 

~

Keith kicked at the wall, "that fucking idiot!" 

"Keith." Shiro hissed warningly. 

Hunk sat on the prison bed, "I-I can't believe Lance would side with Zarkon. I-It doesn't make since, even with that farfetched story." 

Pidge sat next to Hunk, "yeah I know Lance, he's smarter then that... But he's far too trusting." 

Shiro crossed his arms and sighed, "once we're on earth, well if Zarkon actually told Lance the truth, we'll never be able to help , our ships can hardly even manage to reach Pluto." 

The room grew quiet. 

"Is... Is this the end of voltron?"  
Keith turned, fire burning in his eyes, "No! The princess and Coran are still out there! And," He pulled out the beacon for the castle, "I have this." The others gasped, "how did you get that?" 

Keith smirked, "I nabbed one. So I guess we'll see what will happen and I'll set this off." 

Shiro smiled, "Keith your a genius."

~

Lance frowned as he returned to the throne room, that hadn't gone as plan, it was far worse. He ran to Zarkon and started crying in his chest. 

He growled and stared down at the gaurd, "what happened?" 

The guard started to sweat, "my lord, one of the paladins strucked him." 

"And you just soon there." The guard shifted on his feet, "leave this court and never come back. You are lucky I let you live!" The gaurd stepped back and ran out the room. 

Zarkon turned his attention back to Lance, "let me see your face." Lance sniffled and looked up at him. Zarkon gently rubbed his face, "my poor paladin. I will make the one who did this pay!" 

Lance gasped, "No! P-please don't do anything. Keith was just angry and confused. He didn't mean to!" 

Zarkon growled, "fine, for you I won't do anything." 

"When do you plan on shipping them to earth?" 

"In a few moments my love, they're being moved to a ship now." 

Lance nodded and nuzzled into Zarkon's neck.

"I love you." 

Zarkon looked at him in suprise, not used to hearing such words. 

"And I love you Lance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the one story I truly enjoy writing.

"Move it human!" A gun butted Keith's back making him trip over his feet. 

They were being moved from their cell, where? Well they didn't know, they only hoped what Lance told them were true. 

Shiro saw a ship one familiar to the one he took. He swallowed a lump in his throat as memories quickly returned. 

"Get in." A Galra android commanded. They did as ordered, best not get into trouble now.

Once they were seated the ships door closed. 

Pidge looked at Shiro, "Shiro? Do... Do you think Zarkon is really taking us to Earth?" 

Shiro looked ahead, "I... I don't know. If what Lance told us is true then Zarkon won't want to make him distrust him." 

Keith scuffed, "well then how would Lance even know Zarkon lied to him?" 

Shiro mouth opened and closed. 

Hunk fumbled, "uh w-well then we just have to hope!" 

"Tch. Hope, hope doesn't save lives and brings back the dead. Hope doesn't magically fix things." 

Hunk frowned at Keith's words, "well... Hope is what voltron brings to the planets Zarkon has captured. Don't you see, we are hope, and if we don't have it... Then who will?" 

The ship grew quiet. 

Not long was it until they felt the ship move and they could feel it take off. 

"Well, I guess now we wait." 

~ 

Zarkon had his royal court in the lavish dining hall, and currently they were watching Lance dance on the table. 

Lance was in a long skirt covered in jewels, bangels around his ankles jingling with his beat. 

He had a smile on his face. A few of Zarkon's court drunkenly laughed at the boys antics, he had insisted he'd dance for his lover. 

Haggar chuckled and whispered to Zarkon, "this boy is certainly something, I haven't seen members of the court this happy in ages." 

"Ay, he does carry a certain energy with him." 

Lance spun and and swung his hands before giving a bow. His audience clapped and he nodded to them with a huge smile, "thank you." He took his seat next to Zarkon, lightly panting. 

Zarkon rubbed his thigh, "you're an excellent dancer." 

Lance laughed and placed his hand over Zarkon's, "thank you. My mom made me take a few classes when I was young." 

A fee slaves came in with the next course and the meal went by with a few mummers of conversations.

Lance finished his meal and thanked the slave who took his plate, earning odd look from a few of the court members. He blushed and avoided their gaze. 

"So," One of the members that was close to Lance said, "prince Lance, tell us about Earth." 

Lance perked up ears slightly raising, "oh! Earth is a beautiful planet. It has huge blue oceans, mighty lands, moutain that kiss the sky." He blushed, "but what I miss the most are the white sandy beaches, and the waves of the ocean crashing into the beach," he sighed, "I also miss my family, I wonder if they had word that I'm missing?" 

He looked over and sat up, "uh! But um, our technology are primitive compared to yours. Its kind of crazy when I think about it." He bit his bottom lip. 

"So your planet had both land and water?" 

"Yeah! Though my species can only live on land." 

"Very intresting." 

"My lord we should take this planet, imagine the resources that it has." 

Lance gasped, "no!" 

Everyone grew quiet. 

"You can't take my home world! I-Its already dying as it is." 

"Dying?" 

"Yeah, human's are a foolish race, we've created great technology but with it we have made dangerous chemicals that have caused our world to start dying. If we keep our dangerous ways it will be the end of our planet." 

"Oh..." 

"Well we can take the human's and education them in our ways and then we can take Earth once those foolish human's stop killing it."

"What no! My planet won't be in your hold! We are peaceful and don't want to be taken as slaves! I've seen what you do to other planets! If anything what you do will speed up the killing process!" 

Zarkon cleared his throat and placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. "We are not taking earth. Since Lance is my betrothed Earth is under our alliance and will be treated as such." 

Lance calmed down at his words and relaxed. 

Once the meal was over Lance took hold of Zarkon's arm as he walked him to the throne room. 

Lance nuzzled into his side, "so. When are we to be wed."

Zarkon smiled, "soon my love. What is your human's time?... Ah a week. In a weeks time." 

Lance smiled, "a week." 

"That reminds me." Zarkon stops and frees himself from Lance's hold, digging in his pocket. Lance looked at him curiously. 

Zarkon smiled and pulled out a small box. "It is a galran costume to give our betrothed before their wedding a rare stone in which one goes out and finds. I found this gem many years ago. And now, I can finally give it to you." 

Zarkon opens the box and inside is a stunning blue gem. Lance covered his mouth, eyes tearing up, "Zarkon this... This is so beautiful. I-I've never seen such a gem." 

Lance hesitantly took the gem and rotating it noticing the shift of colors. 

"Thank you." 

Lance jumped onto Zarkon, arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. 

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has every done." 

"Anything for you my love." 

Lance smiled softly, admiring the gem.

~

It felt like a few hours when the ship landed. They all shifted violently. 

When the doors weren't forced opened they took a gamble that they were on Earth. 

Shiro walked over to the door and opened the keypad. 

With a hiss the door slowly opened, revealing a bright light. 

Once opened Shiro stepped out, "guys!" 

The others ran out and gasped. 

Hunk smiled and kissed at the ground, "home! We're finally back home!" He quickly sat up and spit the dirt out of his mouth. 

Pidge laughed at Hunk. 

Keith walked next to Shiro, "So?" 

Shiro smiled softly, having mixed emotions. "Well before we signal the castle I suggest we go to their parents. They're probably worried sick." 

Keith sighed but nodded, "okay." 

"But first where are we?" 

They seemed to be in a desert, similar to the desert near the Garrison. 

Pidge snapped her fingers and ran into the ship. "I can take some of their computer software, connect it to a satellite, and wire it into a sort of gps. But we have to work fast once its done because the government will notice the hacking and find this ship. So if we're close to any military base we'll have to really book it." 

Shiro smiled, Pidge really was the smartest girl he's every met.

It took about thirty minutes but Pidge managed to make the homemade gps.

"Okay so we're about 2 miles from a town and if we act natural we can figure out where exactly we are and borrow and phone." 

The others nodded and they began to walk. 

By the last stretched Pidge grew exhausted and Shiro carried her on his back. 

She gasped and patted his head, "I see the town!" 

Hunk smiled, "finally! I don't know how much more walking I could have done."   
Keith patted his shoulders and gave him a smile. 

Once in town Pidge discarded the device, "if anyone asks we're cosplayers." 

Hunk looked around the small town, "hopefully with the kindness of others, someone will let us use a phone." 

Shiro looked around and spotted a cafe, "there. Maybe they'll let us use a phone."   
He began to walk and the others followed. 

The bell rang on the door and lucky for them there were no customers. The employee there gave them a strange look for a second. "How may I help you?" 

Shiro cleaned his throat, "um we're lost, do you mind telling us where we are, and if we can use their phone to call our parents." 

The employee looked Shiro up and down, "well you're in Ash town in sunny California. We actually don't get much visitors here. And yeah, you can use our phone, its on the wall over there." The person motioned his head to the phone that was near the restrooms. 

"thank you so much." Shiro gave him a smile. 

"Okay Pidge you can call your mom first." 

Pidge nodded and picked up the phone dialing her number. 

*Ring* *Ring*   
'Hello.' 

'Mom, its me Katie.' 

'Katie? Oh Katie! My baby! Wh-Where have you been? Where are you now?' Pidge could tell she was crying. 'You've been missing for months!' 

'Mom listen, I joined the Garrison under the name Pidge and we'll its a long story as to what happened.' 

'My baby! You should have told me, y-you just left, I thought you were kidnapped.' 

Pidge smiled, 'no Mom, but im okay. So you don't have to worry any longer.' 

'Okay sweet heart. I love you, so much.' 

'I love you too mom. Bye.' 

Pidge hung up and sighed peacefully. She nodded to Shiro. 

"Okay Hunk. You're up." 

Hunk took the phone. 

*Ring* *Ring*   
'Hello?' 

'Hey mom, its me Hunk.' 

'Hunk? Hunk!where have you been! The Garrison called saying you just disappeared along with two other cadets! Have you run into a bad crowd and just ran off!? Explain now mister!' 

'Mom calm down. Yes I have left the Garrison and yes it was with two others, but you have to understand that it was for the greater good and we've been helping so many people.'

The line grew silent. 

'Mom?'

'Hmph. Well... I've always believed you honey, and to be honest I haven't always had a good stomach for Garrison, they've always been questionable. Okay, I believe you, just promise you'll keep in touch from now on honey.' 

Hunk smiled and nodded, 'I promise! I love you mom.' 

'I love you too honey. Bye.' 

'Bye.' 

Hunk hung up and lightly blushed, Keith gave him a knowing look and he shoved him. 

Shiro looked at Pidge and Hunk, "do either of you know Lance's parents number." 

The two frowned. "No." 

Shiro frowned, "fuck." He sighed and went to the worker, "thank you for everything. You're a good person. Goodbye." 

The man nodded to them and watched them walk off. "You know. That guy kind of looked like Takashi Shirogane."

~

They had walked back into the desert, Keith brought out the signal and Shiro nodded. 

Keith pressed the transmission button. 

"And now we wait."  
~

In the castle Coran saw a becan go off. He moved the map and noticed it was on Earth. He gasped and ran to get Allura. 

"Princess look." 

Allura studied the map and smiled, "the paladins! They're okay! Thank the stars!" 

She went to the controls and opened a portal for their galaxy. 

~ 

Lance laid agianst Zarkon, rubbing his furry chest. 

"That was amazing." 

Zarkon chuckled and grabbed Lance's hand, kissing his knuckles. 

Lance moved, sitting up on his lap. He smirked and moved his hips agianst Zarkon's cock. 

"Mmm, I can feel you getting hard. Your cock is so warm. Do you want it Inside me?" 

Zarkon growled, "you little tease." 

Lance moaned and closed his eyes, rotating his hips, feeling Zarkon's cock grown firm. 

He raised himself, and grabbed Zarkon's cock, holding it in place as he lowered himself down. 

He bit his lip, "Mmm." 

Once he was fully seating he moved his hips forward. "Oh. You feel so good inside of me. I feel so full!" 

Zarkon gripped his hips and raised him and slammed his back down. Lance let him use his body, going limp in his strong hold. 

"Yes! Fuck me like a toy!" 

Zarkon growled and fucked his ass hard, "you make me go crazy. I'm so close." 

"Yes! Cum in me! Cum deep inside me! I want to feel your seed!" Lance moved forward, gripping Zarkon head, his ass moving at a great speed. 

Zarkon clawed his back and roared when he came. 

Lance flinched and came agianst their stomachs.

Lance fell forward and panted, rubbing Zarkon's face and lazily kissing his neck.

Zarkon rubbed his back, "you're so perfect." 

~

Once Lance fell asleep Zarkon slipped out of their room. He wasn't suprised to see Haggar waiting outside. 

"My lord." The witch bowed. "So when are you going to tell him we put a womb inside of him?"

"Soon. I have to explain the Altean biology to him. That way he doesn't get frightened." 

"So he hasn't bled yet?" 

"No." 

"Then perhaps the procedure didn't work." 

"We must wait Haggar. Patience is a virtue after all."


	5. Chapter 5

Hunk and Pidge practically cheered when they saw the castle land.

While Shiro gathered everyone and made sure they were quickly boarded onto the castle, he knew they had to hurry before Garrison came along and any other human saw them. 

Before any greetings could be said Shiro told the princess to take off. And once out of order he nodded. 

Allura smiled at them, practically in tears.  
"My paladins I'm so happy you are safe." She couldn't help it, she gathered them all into a hug. 

Hunk laughed, "awe, we missed you too princess." 

Shiro smiled, "we're glad the signal worked. We got worried for a second." 

Coran stroked his mustache, "oh yes, how did you get the signal?" 

Keith grew stiff, "uh... I took one." 

"Mmhmm, and why may I ask?" 

"Well you know, in a case such as this." 

Allura nodded, "well your instincts were on que. In fact I believe all of us should carry one from now on." She smiled at Keith, who stood up straight. 

Once everyone settled back in Shiro approach Allura. "Princess we need to talk about something important." 

"Yes Shiro?" 

"When we were captured we found Lance, and well, he said some things."

"Oh? Is he okay."

Shiro shifted on his feet, "Thats what I'm not sure about. While he appeared okay, he acted odd. Saying strange things like how Zarkon wasn't that bad and was his mate. And he's been experimented on, he actually looks like an Altean." 

Allura paled, "mate?"

"Yes." 

"Oh dear. Coran." 

Coran stepped forth, "princess?" 

"Shiro told me that Lance thinks that Zarkon is his mate."

Coran's eyes widened, "oh dear. I had hoped this wouldn't happen." 

"What do you know Coran?"

"Yes I too would like to know."

Coran frowned, "you might want to sit down for this."

They moved to the table and Coran held Allura's hand, "princess there is something you should know, something your father did."

"What my father did?"

Coran nodded, "aye. You see, Zarkon was the original the black paladin, and the original blue paladin was an Altean named Althex." He took a breath, "as you know the history with the Galrans and Alteans have been rough, and we never treated them with the respect they deserved, especially with being our allies for so long."

Shiro's eyebrow raised, "you were once allies?"

"Yes, but that was such a long time ago."

Coran continued, "you see, Zarkon and Althex were lovers."

Allura looked in shocked, "An Altean and a Galra in love... I-It sounds strange, but... I mean, during that time I can't see why it would be so bad."

"Their love was strictly forbidden. Your father feared that our races would mix." 

Allura grew sad, true love shouldn't be shamed like that. 

"You see, Zarkon and Althex were to be wed, and... Althex was pregnant." 

"Pregnant!?" Allura and Shiro both yelled. 

Coran nodded, "when your father heard of this he was furious. His two paladins going agianst his laws. He wouldn't have that. So king Alfor sent gaurds to retrieve Althex. And... He sentenced him to death. He, himself killed Althex and his unborn child."

Allura's hand covered her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. 

Shiro shook, "h-how could he just kill him, a-and one of the paladins at that."

"During that time, we weren't at war with anyone, we just defended the peace. So King Alfor just said we would find another blue paladin... His actions is what started the was with the Galra's. Zarkon he... he was furious, his heart blackened and he sought to destroy everything."

"I can see why now. To have you lover and child, ripped away just like that..."

"Yes. And this is why he has Lance, he looks shockingly like Althex, its quiet frightening really. When I first saw Lance I thought I had died and was looking at Althex's spirit." 

Allura was stunned, "I can't believe father would kill an innocent man, just because he didn't want our races to mix. Its sickening."

Shiro put a hand on her shoulder. "Knowing this now, do you think its possible we can form a sort of truce? If we can get Zarkon to stop fighting we can spread peace once more."

Allura put her hand on top of Shiro's "we  
can try. The hard part will be communicating with zarkon without instantly being attacked."

Shiro hummed, "well, we have to try."

~

Lance sat and his throne and hummed. He was happily rubbing his gem. Admiring its beauty.

Zarkon was talking military with his generals. They were planning which planets he will take next.

Lance would rather be oblivious to this, hating the dictator rule his lover had. But perhaps he could help change his ways and make Zarkon's rule a more peaceful, less violent rule.

Lance nodded to himself. 

"So my lord with voltron out of the way we can easily take this entire quadrant with ease." 

"Hmm, very good. Sendak, you and your men will take the upper section while Prorok, you and your men will take the lower section." 

The two commanders saluted and went off for their missions. 

Lance shifted in his chair and looked over at Zarkon, "so...

Zarkon looked at Lance and moved a strand of his hair, "you needn't worry my love. This is just political business."

Lance bit his lip, "but what of the people of those planets you'll take?" 

"They'll be made into slaves, either working to get her resources from their planet, to fight in the gladiator pits, or to personally serve us." 

Lance looked away, "that isn't right." He whispered, but Zarkon's sensitive ears heard him. 

"But it is the way of life, the strongest and most intelligent shall prosper." 

"But every being has the right to be free. This isn't living... This... This is just evil. You just take planets and in slave the people on it." Lance sighed, "why not make allies and have peace?" 

"Well we do make allies, but only to the strongest planets." 

Lance shook his head and looked away.

Zarkon frowned and grabbed his cheek, "dont worry on this my love." 

Lance shook his head, "but I have to. Am I not one of the defenders of the Universe? I care about evert living being, and to see them in pain and afraid... It breaks my heart."

Lance placed a hand on his chest. "And to see my mate is the cause of it all." He felt a tear fall down his cheek. 

"Enough!" Zarkon barked. 

Lance felt himself grow stiff, mouth forced closed. Those who were in the throne room could see his eyes change and look like theirs.

"I will not have yourself question me. This is all for the greater good." 

Under his command Lance couldn't speak. So he just frowned. 

"What I do I do for you. To make a safe universe for you."

Lance raised an eyebrow. 

"You were killed before, and when I started this, it was out of anger and spite. Now I do it to protect you, so it never happens agian." 

Lance's eyes softens, and he moves his hand on top of Zarkon's.

"You may speak."

Lance felt the previous command lift and he moved around his jaw. 

"Zarkon, that's sweet, but I can protect myself. There's nothing to fear anymore." 

"But I can't take any risks."

"But isn't that life? Taking risks and seeing what happens. You can keep me caged on this ship forever. And you can't keep all those people you have as slaves. They have families too."

Zarkon rubbed his temple, "I'll think about it."

Lance smiled and hugged his arm, "thank you." 

~

Allura went through the portal, locating them near the Galaran empire. 

Coran worked the communication monitor. "Okay, we have a connection. You ready for the call?"

Allura stepped forward and nodded. 

With a press of a button Coran called the Galran mother ship. 

On the monitor a Galran soilder appeared. "You've contacted The Galran empire, state your business."

"This is princess Allura of Altea, I am calling to speak to Emperor Zarkon, we wish to talk about a treaty."

The soilder grew confused, "please hold."

The screen went black and Allura looked over at Shiro who nodded at her. 

When the screen turned back on Zarkon himself was present. 

"Princess Allura, and what do I have the pleasure?"

"Emperor Zarkon, I have just been informed of some horrifying truths, and I wish to form a truce."

"Oh? And what truths do you speak of?"

"Of the murder of Althex." 

Zarkon's eyes widened, "what of it?"

Allura placed a hand over her chest, "I-I had no idea my father did such crimes." 

"Of course you didn't princess. Your father wouldn't tell you of such things."

"I want this war to end. I know I can't make up for my father. But we can stop this fighting and spread peace."

Zarkon scuffed, 'funny. Just like what Lance wants.' 

From the sides Shiro bit his lip, 'I really hope this works.'

From Zarkon's end the group noticed something going on when suddenly Lance appeared. He had a bright smile on his face, "guys!" 

Allura's eyes widened, "Lance? Lance are you well?"

Lance laughed, "im perfectly fine. Better now really." He said looking at Zarkon. 

Coran examined Lance, he looked exactly like an Altean, save for their markings. 

Zarkon whispered something to Lance and he nodded. He waved to them and was gone. 

"Wh-What did you do to Lance?"

"Nothing you should worry about. As you can see he is well and hapoy. Shouldn't that be all that matters?"

Her mouth and opened and closed. 

"Now, back to business. Now you say you want a truce. How about you come to my ship and we discuss in a more personal setting."

Allura looked over at the paladins. Shiro was cautious, but if Lance was there then this could go without violence. So he nodded.

"Very well. We shall be there shortly." 

Zarkon smiled, "excellent, see you then." 

And the signal was cut. 

Allura breathed out, "well. That wasn't so bad."

~ 

Zarkon walked through the meeting hall, "is everything set?" 

"Yes my lord." 

"Good, you are dismissed." 

The servents bowed and left. 

Lance walked in and nuzzled against Zarkon, "promise you'll listen to them, this can be a wonderful turn of events."

Zarkon petted Lance's head, "I will my love." Lance smiled and kissed him. 

A few minutes passed when a soilder ran in, "sir they're here." 

"Good escort them here."

The soilder nodded and ran out.

Lance took his seat next to the head of the table and waited impatiently for his friends to come.

~

When the castle was boarded they were greeted by a solider. 

"Follow me, lord Zarkon is waiting for you in the meeting hall."

Shiro felt weird being back on Zarkon's ship, a shiver ran down his spine as he recognized the halls. 

"Here." The soilder stepped aside and the group went inside. 

Shiro almost had a heart attack when he was jumped on by Lance. 

"I missed you guys. Are you okay? H-How are you here? You were shipped to Earth right? Well I guess the signal with the castle."

Shiro laughed, "okay Lance slowly down." He lowered him onto the ground.

Lance smiled and hugged everyone, and was hesitant when he went to Keith. 

Keith frowned, "I-Im sorry Lance. I didn't mean to punch you, I was just mad."

"Its okay, I understand." And with that he hugged him. 

Lance stepped back, "Come on, Zarkon is waiting." He ran over and sat next to Zarkon at the large table. 

Shiro sat first with Allura protectively beside him and Coran on her other side. With Keith next to him. Hunk and Pidge sat at the other side of the table. 

If anything happens Allura and Coran were protected by all sides. 

"So," Zarkon began, "would you like to start princess."

Allura nodded, "yes. I would like to begin by apologizing greatly for my father's wrong doings." 

"Well princess its in the past is it not. Besdes," Zarkon grabbed Lance's hand making him blush, "I have my blue paladin once again." 

"Zarkon." Lance laughed. 

Allura pursued her lips, "th-thats good then. Um, we would like a complete cease fire. And to end the war. Once everything is established we want you to free your slaves."

"You ask from alot from me." 

"Well we have discussed it and if you were to free your slaves and after their on their planets you can provide housing and jobs for them." 

"That would take alot of time and money."

"Is it not validation to what you've done to them?"

Zarkon growled, "aye."

"Then it is settled."

Coran began writing down what was agreed upon. 

Lance smiled at Zarkon, he was proud that he was making agreements.

~

"And I will begin to pull my men from the planets they hold."

"And we will tour those planets and tell them of our treaty."

"Very well princess."

After hours of discussion Zarkon and Allura stood and shook hands. 

This was a great day for the universe.


	6. Chapter 6

After negotiations were over Lance whispered something to Zarkon then he smiled and clapped. 

Lance stood up, "I shall dance for our alliance." He went onto the table and began his dance. 

He twirled around, bouncing off of each foot, the jewels on his clothes clashed together causing a unique sound. 

Shiro, Keith, and Hunk were blushing hard. They had no idea Lance could dance and so sexually. 

Admittedly Keith would be lying if he said he didn't get a boner watching Lance sway his hips about. 

Lance smirked as he saw his red faced friends. 

A few more twirls and he stopped, bowing before returning to his seat. 

Allura clapped, "wow Lance I didn't know you can dance, and you did the traditional Alluran dance of alliance perfectly. Where in the world did you learn it."

Lance panted and smiled, "I don't know. It just came to me. Felt right to do for this occasion."

Coran stroked his mustache, 'how peculiar.'

Zarkon stood, "now! Let us go to the dining room and feast for our new found alliance."

Hunk smiled at that, "well I am hungry."

Lance laughed and stood up, "I know you'll love the food they have." Hunk hummed and rubbed his stomach.

~

In the dinning room there was lavish food which made the paladins practically drool at the sight. 

Zarkon motioned to the food, "eat to your hearts desire."

Hunk and Pidge didn't hesitant and dug right in. Keith eyed the food, thinking it might be poisoned. While Shiro ate with restraint. 

Lance smiled at the sight of his friends, happy to see them and their unique personalities again. 

Allura constantly stared at Zarkon from the corner of her eye, even with this truce, she could be too careful. Though he had a reason, he still betrayed them before. 

After the meal was over Lance leaned to Zarkon, whispering in his ear. "Can I tell them?"

"If you wish."

Lance smiled and cleared his throat, "since you're all here I can officially tell you. Zarkon and I plan to marry at the end of the week, and I wish for you all to be there."

Even though Lance had told them, they were still suprised. 

Shiro stood up, "your getting married so soon?"

Lance held Zarkon's hand and nodded, "the sooner the better."

Zarkon looked over at Allura and Coran, whose eyes were wide and mouths slacked opened. "Princess Allura, I would like to make a request." She nodded. "I wish for you to dress Lance in a traditional Altean marriage gown." 

Allura looked at Coran and back at Zarkon, "Though we are not on Altea I suppose I can make that work."

He nodded, "Thank you princess."

Keith was looking away, a fist hidden under the table. His ears ringing at the sounds of the joy that shouldn't be. He quickly stood up, "what did you do to Lance!?" 

The room grew quiet, all eyes on keith. 

"This isn't Lance! Not the one I know, he would never love you! You did something to him just as you did something to Shiro!"

Zarkon chuckled darkly and stood up, "while it is true that I altered his appearance, I did nothing to his mind. He is with me over his free will."

"Lies!"

Lance frowned and looked down, "Keith it is true. I love Zarkon and I want to be with him. He makes me happy. Shouldn't that be all that matters?" 

Keith growled, "he's a murder Lance! How can you love this monster?"

"I-I understand that, and though it makes me sad and even angry that he did everything he did, but I know why. He was broken hearted, the one he loved was murdered. That would make anyone go mad."

Keith slammed his fist on the table, "you are a fool Lance! And you'll regret this one day! You'll see!" With that he stormed out, heading back for the castle."

Lance fell back onto the chair and started to cry into his hands. "Wh-Why doesn't he trust me on this."

Hunk couldn't see his long time friend cry and went over to him, bring him in for a hug. 

Lance sniffled, burying his face into Hunk's shirt. 

Zarkon frowned, he feared this would happen.

Lance looked up Hunk, "do you hate me too?"

Hunk rubbed Lance's back, "I could never hate you."

Lance gave a small smile, "thank bud."

"What about you guys?"

Pidge frowned, "how can I hate you even more?" Lance lightly laughed and shook his head.

Shiro sighed, "while this is strange and frankly creepy to some levels, I'll always support you."

"Thanks space dad."

Shiro blushed, "please never call me that agian."

Coran stood from his chair and walked over to Lance, grabbing his face. He closely studied his features. "You really look like Althex, I'd dare say what Zarkon says about you being him is on the nose."

Lance gave him a smile, "truthfully, when I sleep at night I will get blurry and strange dreams."

Allura went over to him, "really. Can you explain what you see?"

"Well its usually too blurry, but it's more of a feeling, like I feel warm and safe. And from the blurs I'll see a big figure holding me."

"Hmm, intresting." 

"So, will you guys come to our wedding? It would mean the world to me."

Shiro looked at Pidge and Hunk who nodded, "of course we will, we're like a family."

Lance jumped onto Shiro, hugging him around his neck, "oh thank you."

Shiro smiled and pushed Lance off of him.

Lance grabbed Allura's hand, "so can you truly make a gown for me, I would be honored."

"Of course I will Lance. It's been such a long time since I've made an Altean gown, this will be fun." 

Lance smiled and hugged her, "Thank you."

Allura smiled softly and rubbed his back. Lance purred at the comfort. 

~

Lance waved off the castle as it departed. From his pocket he pulled out his gem and rubbed it. "Do... Do you think Keith will ever accept us?"

Zarkon held him from behind, "if he is truly your friend he will. It will just take time." Lance hummed and kissed him, "thanks."

Lance squeaked in suprise when Zarkon picked him up and carried him away from the deck. Lance wrapped his arms around his neck to keep himself from falling. 

Zarkon entered his bed chambers and set Lance down. 

Lance smiled and moved to the dressing room, removing the heavy jewels that were on his clothes. 

"Can you tell me about Galran wedding traditions."

"Of course my love. Us Galran don't have much traditions for weddings, because in the past hundreds of years our female population has dwindled, thus we have lost some of our knowledge of our traditions."

Lance frowned, "that's so sad. Wait! What happened to your female population."

"When the war started king Alfor killed as many as he could. And a few hundred years after I killed him and the princess was lost a disease struck, but it was only fatal towards the females."

Lance emerged from the dressing room, Zarkon was shocked to see tears running down his face. "Oh don't cry my love."

"I-Its just. King Alfor did you so wrong. A-And now your people are going to die out."

"Shush my love." Lance felt his mouth close, but this time it was gental. "Yes our female population is dangerously low, but they are alive, and slowly the are thriving with each generation born."

Lance nuzzled his neck, "good."

"Now no more tears, I hate when you cry."

Lance softly laughed, "as you wish my lord."

Zarkon smiled. "Now, back to what I was saying. From the things we practice, the men wear general like outfits and the women wear as much jewels on their dressing as they can afford. The more they have tells you their status. During the ceremony the wife to be hands her groom a sword that's been past down from his family."

"Ohh, that's cool."

"Cool?"

Lance chuckled, "its a human term for something really neat."

"Ah. I suppose it is cool then."

Lance hardly contained his laugh at Zarkon's attempt at using human slang. 

"Now after the ceremony there is a large fest of traditional food made only during a wedding. And once the fest is over the groom take his new wife and fucks her in a blessed chamber." 

"Wait. Why is the chamber blessed?"

"To ensure happy marriage and to ensure the wife will become pregnant from their coupling."

"O-Oh." 

"So would we have a blessed room?"

"Of course."

"E-Even though I can't give you a heir." Lance gasped, "w-will you have to eventually take a woman so your blood line will continue?" 

"Calm yourself, I will do no such things."

"B-But, you need someone to take the throne when you... well you know."

"Shh, my love. There is something very peculiar about Alteans."

Lance was confused, having trouble forming words. 

"Altean males have the ability to have children of their own."

"But... What does that have to do with me?"

"The druids made your body look Altean. They even tweaked with your DNA structure and insides. So now, you can have a baby."

Lance was speachless. Zarkon rubbed his head, "I know I should have told you sooner, but I had to wait for the right moment."

Lance pulled away, eyes wide. "Dont you see... This is amazing! I can give you an heir. And of my own!" Lance cried tears of joy, "I-I got worried, I didn't want you to sleep with anyone but me."

Zarkon smiled, "im glad you're not angry."

"Oh no, far from it." Lance grabbed his lovers face and covered him in kisses. "Oh your druids are geniuses."

Zarkon chuckled, "you should tell them sometime, they do love their complements."

Lance smelled Zarkon's neck, "Mmm, make love to me."

Zarkon smirked and kissed Lance, "as my prince wishes."

Lucky for him Lance never changed into night wear. He moved his hand to his butt and squeezed him.

Lance moaned, "fuck me against the wall."

"Ohh, someone is frisky tonight."

"Well you've made me. Gah, your so hot!"

Zarkon slammed Lance agianst the wall and teased his hole, slowly moving a single finger inside him. 

"Please give me more."

Zarkon thrusted in two more fingers, move in and out quickly, trying to find his prostate. When he heard Lance scream he licked his lips.

Lance's body twitched, his toes curling. "Oh fuck right there!"

Zarkon smirked and pulled out his fingers making Lance whine, "n-no, please stick your fingers back in me."

"Oh? Is there nothing else you want inside you?" 

Lance panted and turned his head, looking down at Zarkon's exposed cock. "Yes. Please put your cock in me master."

"Mmm, good pet."

Lance arched his back further exposing his ass and wiggled his hips. Zarkon grabbed his waist, opening his checks and looked at his mate's pink hole. He grabbed his cock and pushed agianst it, slowly thrusting inside. 

Lance's eyes rolled back and he drawled out a moan. 

Zarkon grabbed Lance's chest and pinched one of his nipples. "Oh, you feel so good my mate." Once fully inside he stilled. 

"Oh Zarkon, please don't wait, I'm ready for you."

"As you wish." Zarkon pulled out and waited, smirking when he heard Lance whine. "My voluptuous mate." He clawed his chest and thrusted back in. 

Lance moaned, "yes!" He rocked agianst Zarkon's thrust, his cock swaying around.

Zarkon licked his neck, purring at his taste. 

"Oh my mate. Please, please cum in me!"

"Mmm, of course." 

Zarkon grabbed Lance's arms, pulling them back before fucking his faster. "Im close my mate. Are you close?"

"Y-Yes! I'm going to cum just from your cock!" Lance whined and moaned, drool falling down his chin. 

Zarkon groaned and came inside Lance. 

Lance twitched when he felt a warm, wet heat filling him. He moaned and soon came on the wall. He went limp, only supported by Zarkon. 

"Oh look at the mess you made. Clean it with your tounge."

Lance bit his lip. He got on his knees and look up at Zarkon who nodded. Hesitantly Lance brought out his tounge and licked up his cum off the wall. While it was bad, it certainly wasn't good. He lapped up all his cum and swallowed. 

Zarkon petted his hair, "good boy." 

Lance stood up and nuzzled against Zarkon, "I love you and I can't wait for us to wed." 

"Aye, and I love you my beautiful mate."

Lance blushed, "I'll admit, I actually love it when you call me that."

Zarkon chuckled, "oh? Then I'll have to say it more often won't I."

Lance laughed, "carry me to bed?"

"Of course." With ease, Zarkon lifted him into his arms and carried him over to their bed, laying him down. 

Lance quickly snuggled into his pillow and kicked the covers over him. "Join me."

Zarkon removed the rest of his armour and joined his mate.


End file.
